Razones del Corazón
by Hermi-au
Summary: El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende...¿o sí? Mágia, aventuras, Potters y mucho más.


**El corazón tiene razones que la razón do entiende**

**Capítulo 1**

**Un rayo de sol llegó a través de mis párpados entrecerrados. Todavía no había logrado despertar del todo, cuando supe que algo iba mal. Quizás fuese el olor, tan diferente al habitual aroma salado de mi ciudad, o tal vez el incómodo muelle que se clavaba en mi espalda, pero definitivamente algo me indicaba que esa no era mi casa.**

**Yo no se vosotros, pero yo, recién levantada, instinto de supervivencia tengo más bien poco… así que, sin ninguna prisa, con total tranquilidad, y olvidando todos los indicios de que algo iba mal, abrí los ojos.**

**Y al ver mí alrededor, no pude hacer nada más que: **

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritar, gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.**

**Rápidamente el estruendo de pasos, bajando por las escaleras, resonó en la casa, paralizándome.**

**La verdad es que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para analizar la situación antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, no me hubiese dado tiempo en plenas condiciones psíquicas, como para darme tiempo cuando todavía estaba recién salida de los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Un chico se encontraba en la entrada recién abierta de la habitación. Era alto, moreno, y con unos bonitos ojos castaños. Se me hacía muy conocido, como un personaje de algún sueño, a pesar de que estaba segura de no haberlo visto en mi vida. **

**El chico, estaba inmóvil, tan paralizado como yo.**

**A los pocos segundos, un hombre apareció justo detrás del chico, con lo que a mi entonces me pareció un inofensivo palito, al ristre.**

**-¿Quién eres y como has entrado en esta casa?- me preguntó el hombre, moreno y alto (muy parecido al chico de la puerta) apuntándome con el palito.**

**La verdad es que, si hasta ese momento estaba aturdida, en gran parte por culpa del sueño, a partir de esa pregunta comencé a estar preocupada, realmente preocupada. **

**Fui incapaz de contestarle, sobretodo, ahora que estaba frente a frente con él.**

**En cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la del hombre sentí como esa mirada me traspasara, como si algo me estuviera estrujando el cerebro. Como si un rinoceronte golpeara un sólido muro en el interior de mi cabeza.**

**-Al, ve enseguida al ministerio y trae a tus tíos.- le ordenó el hombre de los ojos verdes al chico sin dejar de perforarme con su mirada. **

**A pesar de que era incapaz de dejar de mirar al hombre, escuché como el chico se alejaba con rapidez. **

**Estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida, con un hombre, que por muy guapo o conocido que me pareciera no había visto en mi vida, y sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera me asustaba lo que podía hacerme aquel hombre. **

**No habían pasado ni un par de minutos cuando un hombre y dos mujeres entraron en la habitación. El hombre era alto, con un deslumbrante pelo rojo, el mismo color, rojo intenso, de una de las guapas mujeres que le acompañaban. La otra tenía una hermosa melena castaña.**

**-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras nos miraba con un brillo cauteloso en la mirada.**

**Parece ser que el hombre se dio por vencido de lo que fuera que buscara en mis ojos, porque miró a los recién llegados y con gravedad les dijo:**

**-Se ha aparecido en esta casa.**

**Todos se pusieron en tensión con un brillo temeroso, por alguna razón que se escapaba de mi entendimiento, en sus miradas. **

**-Pero, ¡eso es completamente imposible! Nadie se puede aparecer en esta casa, ni tampoco pueden saber su localización a no ser que tú…**

**-Ya nos sabemos toda la teoría, Hermione…- le dijo la mujer pelirroja a la castaña, con un deje de impaciencia- eso es lo preocupante.**

**Yo los miré, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. **

**Puede que muchos me tachéis de paranoica pero: ¿qué pensaríais vosotros si os despertarais en una habitación desconocida, y empezarais a escuchar nombres como Harry o Hermione, y encima, hay dos personas pelirrojas? Y todo esto, cuando tú, antes de despertar, estabas en una cómoda y calentita cama en pleno centro de una ciudad costera de España…**

**Pero bueno, antes de que me llaméis loca (si no se os ocurre ningún adjetivo peor), dejadme deciros que crucé los dedos, a pesar de que no era nada supersticiosa; recé con todas mis fuerzas para que mi intuición no fuese cierta y musité con la voz entrecortada:**

**-Harry… Harry ¿qué?**

**Harry cruzó una mirada de desconcierto al pelirrojo, y con una mirada de cautela me contestó:**

**- Potter. Harry Potter. **

**Puede que en el fondo no estuviera tan loca al fin y al cabo ¿no?**

**Eso es lo último de lo que me acuerdo, fue oír esas palabras y mi cerebro, sencillamente se colapso. Me desmayé. **

**- Vaya con tu fama, amigo. Hasta ahora ninguna se había desmayado ¿no?- dijo una voz burlona. Fue lo primero que escuché al recuperar el conocimiento. **

**-No tiene ni pizca de gracia- le espetó la voz de una chica. Entre sus palabras se podía percibir claramente un deje de preocupación. ¿Por qué estaría preocupada? ¿Quién sería esa mujer? **

**Tardé unos segundos más en recordar por qué me había desmayado, y en cuanto lo recordé, si no llega a ser porque estaba tumbada, estoy segura de que me hubiera estampado de bruces contra el suelo.**

**-Creo que se está despertando…-dijo con voz profesional otra voz. **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad y con la voz llena de tensión.**

**-Porque su cara está empezando a coger un color verduzco que no me gusta nada.**

**Y no se equivocó, en menos de un par de segundos me giré y empecé a vomitar todo lo que tenía en mi estómago, a los pies del sillón en el que estaba recostada.**

**-Agg- dijo alguien, con asco, un poco más alejado del sillón.**

**-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó Harry severamente.**

**-Al nos acaba de contar lo que ha pasado y he venido a ver…-le respondió despreocupadamente. **

**Más o menos ya me había recuperado, por lo que pude ver quien era el que observaba el asqueroso espectáculo que estaba dando. Era un chico pelirrojo, joven, de unos dieciocho o veinte años, era muy, pero que muy guapo, y además tenía un cuerpo digno de un modelo… **

**-James Sirius Potter, o sales inmediatamente de esta habitación o no vuelves a coger tu escoba en un trimestre entero.**

**- Mamá…- dijo el joven en un intento por quedarse.**

**- James, te lo ha advertido tu madre, no hagas que cumpla la amenaza.- le advirtió su Harry.- y quiero que esta advertencia también llegue a tus hermanos… puedo ver la oreja extensible en el marco de la puerta.**

**En seguida se escuchó un golpe, señal de que la advertencia había sido escuchada y James se fue, cabizbajo, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada, mientras yo me ponía a vomitar de nuevo.**

**Tengo una fea costumbre, cuando los hechos me superan, me pongo a devolver hasta mi primera papilla, pierdo el control…**

**Sentí como alguien me sujetaba, evitando que me cayera.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté en cuanto las arcadas terminaron de convulsionar mi cuerpo.**

**-Estás en la Casa del Fénix, la casa de los Potter.**

**-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- pregunté, aun sabiendo que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. **

**-Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- me preguntó la pelirroja, quien yo supuse que sería Ginny.**

**Tragué saliva, y tras un momento de vacilación, decidí decirles la verdad, o al menos, gran parte de ella.**

**-Yo… llegué a mi casa, cené con mis padres, como todas las noches, y me fui a la cama muy pronto, estaba muerta de sueño. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme metido en la cama.**

**- ¿Dónde está tu casa?- Me preguntó Hermione más preocupada, si eso es posible.**

**-En España, o eso creo.**

**Las caras de incredulidad que pusieron no tenían precio. Y como veía que no me creían, y además ya no tenía nada que perder, me dirigí a Harry y le dije:**

**-Si no me crees, léeme la mente como antes.**

**-¿Eres una bruja?- me preguntó a bocajarro, sorprendido, y decidido a averiguar la verdad de una vez por todas.**

**-¿Serviría de algo decir que no sabía que la magia existía de verdad hasta hace unos minutos cuando he oído hablar de escobas?**

**La habitación se quedó en silencio, mientras que me observaban, todavía sin creerme del todo. Y la verdad, no les culpo…¿qué haríais vosotros si una extraña aparece en tu casa, que para colmo es indetectable, y os dice que no tiene ni idea de cómo ha llagado, y que encima viene de otro país?**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó Ginny.**

**-Alicia, Alicia Torres Aguilar.- Estuve a punto de decir algún nombre inventado, pero ¿quién me reconocería en Londres?**

**- Si eres muggle… ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?**

**- No lo se… -mentir no era mi fuerte, y la verdad es que se notaba, recuerdo una vez que estábamos en una tienda y …., perdón me estoy yendo por las ramas.**

**No se si fue mi cara, demasiado pálida en ese momento, la expresión de mis ojos, o que al final Harry Potter había podido meterse en mi mente pero algo debió conmoverle porque se levantó y nos dijo:**

**-Anda, te quedarás en mi casa hasta que sepamos que hacer contigo… luego ya veremos que hacemos.-esto último, lo dijo con una mirada de amabilidad que le agradecí con toda mi alma.**

**Ginny se acercó a mi me rodeó con un brazo los hombros y me acompañó a una habitación e el piso superior.**

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó.**

**- Cumplo los 16 en septiembre.**

**-Entonces tienes la edad de Rose. La hija de Hermione y el cavernícola pelirrojo de mi hermano…- este comentario me hizo reír, a pesar de que era una burla en toda regla, se veía que quería un montón a su hermano.- Mi hija Lily tiene un año menos, pero seguro que también te llevarás muy bien con ella. A los demás los conocerás mañana aunque… ya has conocido a mis otros dos monstruitos: James y Al.**

**- Muchas gracias por no echarme de aquí señora Potter.**

**- Te echaré de inmediato como me vuelvas a llamar Señora Potter, llámame Ginny… tampoco soy tan vieja.**


End file.
